I want you!
by sheshemarie
Summary: Catherine wants something but does he want the same...


**Hey guys : ) new one shot for you!**

Shit night, shit case, shit _everything_ had all led to Catherine sitting alone in this dingy bar. Just recently everything had begun to pile up on her, the team depended on her to be the strong one, Lindsey needed someone to unload all of her teenage drama's on and to make things worse Catherine had a crush. A big, all consuming crush on this sexy piece of man meat going by the name of Lou Vartann. Not that he knew anything about how she felt, she had managed to keep it quiet.

If he was some guy she had met in a bar she would have been straight in there asking him out but this was different, _he_ was different. Whenever she was near him her mind went fuzzy and her whole body seemed to tingle.

Earlier tonight, at the end of shift Catherine had been leaving the building when she heard him talking on the phone. From what she heard he was talking to his girlfriend if the 'I love you' was anything to go by, so here she was drowning her sorrows.

She had been sat at the bar for at least half an hour and was now on her second screwdriver, ignoring the catcalls from the table of drunken idiots behind her. She was just about to take a sip when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around she was ready to tell whoever it was that she wasn't interested. Her breath caught and she let out a tiny squeak as her eyes connected with the ones that had been haunting her dreams for the last six months.

"Hey Catherine, what are you doing here?" Lou asked taking a seat next to her, he glanced around the bar. He hadn't expected to find Catherine in such a place, he thought her more of a up class club rather than a back alley dive.

He ordered himself a drink, turning he offered to get her one as well. Catherine was no longer in the vicinity, she was too busy focusing on the hand that had moved from her shoulder and down her arm to rest on her wrist.

Lou continued talking, Catherine not taking any notice until his hand grasped hers and snapped her firmly back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Lou asked, worry showing in his eyes.

Catherine mentally shook her head to clear the haze his presence had once again caused.

"I'm fine, just zoned out for a minute."

Lou nodded and much to Catherine's dismay removed his hand from atop hers.

"Why are you here?" The words spilled out of her mouth and wouldn't stop "Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?"

Lou choked on his drink, spluttering out a "What?"

"I heard you talking to her earlier." Catherine watched his face change from confusion to recognition.

"You heard me talking to my niece, I don't have anyone special in my life at the moment." Catherine missed the longing look in his eyes.

"Oh," she murmured, feeling incredibly foolish.

Lou picked up on her embarrassment and decided to change the topic.

"So what brings Catherine Willows here?" he asked, Catherine took a long sip of her drink.

"I just needed to get away from everything for a while, clear my head." Lou watched her for a few seconds, then nodded slightly.

"I understand."

Catherine smiled weakly at him wondering why she couldn't just tell him how she felt. For a few minutes neither spoke, Catherine sipped at her drink while Lou busied himself looking around the slowly filling bar.

"Its getting a little crowded in here, would you like to somewhere else?"

Catherine nodded, standing from her stool only to be knocked forwards by some jerk behind her.

"Hey jackass! Watch what you're doing," Lou shouted, holding Catherine around the waist to steady her.

"Leave it Lou, I'm fine," Catherine said once she had found her voice, the feeling of Lou's body against hers had sent her hormones raging.

"Are you sure?" Lou asked, his arms still held her in their protective embrace.

Catherine looked up to answer him, her words were silenced as she realized just how close his face was to hers. She stared into his eyes and he stared back, Catherine felt like she was drowning in his steely grey pools.

Was that desire she saw flash in his eyes?

No it couldn't be, that was just wishful thinking.

But wait, why was his face coming closer?

Catherine's heart rate picked up, his face kept coming closer until his lips brushed against hers. Catherine whimpered at first contact, she could feel Lou's heart beating just as fast as her own. Almost as soon as the kiss began it ended, his lips left hers but the tingly feeling remained. She kept her eyes closed, reliving the magical moment until she heard Lou muttering out an apology.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I didn't mean to cross the line…I-" Catherine didn't let him finish, instead she pressed her body against his, wrapped her arms around his neck, raised herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him. This kiss more passionate than the last, Lou's tongue slowly came out to softly caress her lips, Catherine opened them with a moan. Lou explored her mouth before allowing his tongue to dance and tangle with hers, causing Catherine to moan again.

The moment was broken when drunk guy knocked into them again, pulling apart each saw the desire burning in the others eyes. Lou grabbed Catherine's hand, he led her outside into the cool night air.

"Where's your car?" He asked, scanning the lot.

"Home, I caught a cab."

Lou smiled shyly "Would you like a lift home?"

"I don't want to go home yet," Catherine said looking at him.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?"

Catherine breathed deeply, it was now or never. She was going to take a leap, not knowing if he was going to catch her or let her fall flat on her face.

"Can….can we go back to yours?" Catherine refused to look at him, not wanting to see the refusal that would surely be in his eyes. She was fully expecting the 'I like you but it was just a drunken kiss, we can still be friends though' speech, so when he took her hand in his and led her to his car she couldn't believe it was actually happening.

The pair remained silent while Lou drove towards his home, he kept stealing glances at Catherine from the corner of his eyes. After several minutes of debating Lou placed his hand on the exposed skin of her thigh.

"Is this okay?" he asked when he glanced at her, noticing how her gaze had moved from the window to his hand on her leg.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to come out as anything more than a squeak.

Ten more minutes and they were pulling up outside Lou's house. Lou helped her out of the car and led her into his house, his hand on the small of her back. He offered her a drink, which she declined, and joined her on the couch. Now they were alone they both felt the nerves setting in.

Lou made the first move by moving closer to her on the couch.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Catherine nodded and their lips met once again.

Catherine moaned her appreciation, which Lou took as a sign to move things forward. After minutes of making out Lou moved his hands to unzip her dress, he leant back from the kiss to watch her face as he moved the straps of her dress down her arms. Catherine closed her eyes when her dark green bra came into view.

"You're beautiful."

Lou latched his lips onto her neck and began to suck, he was definitely going to leave a mark. When Catherine was panting he moved to stand and held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and stood on shaky legs, her dress fell to the floor exposing her matching panties. Stepping out her dress she followed him into his bedroom, he silently lowered her down onto the bed until she was lying with her head on his pillows. Lou removed his clothes, apart from his boxers, and lowered his body over hers. He kissed her passionately again then moved his kisses down her jaw, to her neck and over her shoulders, his hands were wandering the soft curves of her body.

"You're trembling," he commented, pulling back so he could look into her eyes.

Catherine's eyes were closed "I'm nervous….Its been awhile since I last did this…..I….I think I've wanted this, _you_, for too long and I'm just…..nervous," she blurted out.

"Its okay, we don't have to do this. We can cuddle and talk, whatever you want."

Catherine's heart soared, most men wouldn't of cared about her, she was just a quick fuck to them.

Smiling slightly she answered "No, I want this, I want you!"

Lou smiled, returning to his assault on her skin causing Catherine to arch upwards and moan again.

He quickly removed her bra, tossing it to the side he latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked, nipped and licked until Catherine was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him.

"Oh god Lou, please," she moaned out, her hands trying to remove his boxers.

Lou pulled her panties down, kissing his way down her legs as he went. He removed his boxers before lowering his body back onto hers, kissing her deeply he gently eased his way inside.

He stopped, pulled back his head and studied her face when he felt her tense and whimper.

"I'm hurting you," he said when he saw the pain flash across her face.

"No," Lou's face told her he wasn't buying it. "Maybe a little but its been a long time and you're really big."

"You're good for my ego," he lowered his head to kiss her "Maybe we should stop."

"No! Don't you dare, it will pass soon." She pushed down on his butt to get him to move.

Lou watched her face as he slowly began to move inside her, during the fourth thrust Catherine's eyes fluttered closed, the pain slowly being replaced by pleasure. Not long after Catherine was moaning, matching his thrusts with her own.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh Lou, don't stop!" She half panted, half moaned.

Her moans got louder when he changed the angle of his thrusts, brushing against that magical spot. Catherine ran her nails down his back, she could feel her end approaching. Biting her lip she tried to fend off her impending orgasm, wanting the pleasure to last longer. Lou's hands began wandering her body once again, one of his hands massaged her left breast making it difficult for Catherine to hold back anymore.

Her nails sank into his shoulders as she came with a grunt, Lou followed her over the edge. Moments later they were lay side by side in bed, Catherine glanced at him. Slowly she made her way over, snuggling up to him she placed her leg over his and draped her arm over his chest.

Lou in turn wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other was stroking the arm across his chest. It didn't take long for them to fall into a contented sleep.

Catherine awoke the next day to kisses being peppered all over her face.

"Morning to you too," she whispered, opening her eyes to see Lou smiling down at her.

"You're so sexy, I couldn't wait to have you again." Catherine nodded, her body heating up.

Lou kissed her again, his hand wandering down between her legs to caress her intimately. Catherine moaned, her body arching up off the bed when he entered two fingers into her wet heat. Lou watched from his position above her, he noticed her fingers fisted in the bed sheets, her head thrown back in pleasure. Dipping his head down between her legs he took his first taste of Catherine.

"Ooooooo Lou! I love you!" The words left her mouth without a seconds thought, Lou stopped all movements.

Catherine opened her eyes to look down at Lou, wondering why he had stopped his amazing assault of her body. That was when her words hit her, hard. She pulled off his fingers, jumped out of bed and began to gather up her things.

"I've got to go," she croaked as she fled the room, only stopping to put on her dress.

Lou remained as still as a statue on his bed, trying to wrap his head around what she had said.

Arriving home she was still cursing her stupid, big mouth. It was obvious to her that Lou saw this as a one night thing and she had to ruin it.

"Hey mom," Lindsey smiled, Catherine smiled weakly back, headed upstairs, climbed into the shower and cried.

Lindsey sensed something was wrong with her mom and if the hickey on her neck was anything to go by it was a guy.

Catherine spent the rest of the day batting off Lindsey's numerous questions, finally getting a bit of peace when Lindsey sat down to watch some teenage TV show.

Something was definitely wrong with her mother, she hadn't stopped cleaning all day. Catherine was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, she shouted at Lindsey to get the door.

"Its for you," Lindsey shouted back, flopping down on the couch.

Catherine dried her hands, went to the door only to stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?"

"You ran out on me," Lou answered. Catherine blushed, avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't matter."

"Did you mean it?"

"It doesn't matter, you made it perfectly clear how you felt." Catherine's voice rose.

"I was in shock, I didn't expect you to tell me you loved me while I went down on you!" Lou's voice now matched Catherine's, Lindsey's eyes widened.

She had been listening in on the conversation, hoping to get some insight into why her mom was in such a mood. She wasn't expecting to hear that!

Catherine shot daggers with her eyes "I'm sure you and the guys down at PD can have a good old laugh at that."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Oh and how did you mean it?" she snapped.

"I just meant that I thought last night was just a bit of fun for you."

"Oh bad move dude," Lindsey winced.

"So I'm just some whore is that it? Well that makes me feel so much better!" Catherine shouted, slamming the door in his face.

Lindsey watched her mom walk upstairs, she heard her sniffle and let out a sob as she closed her bedroom door. Lindsey made her way to the door, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind. However when she opened the door and saw the same lost 'someone just kicked my puppy' look on his face that her mom had been wearing all day she stepped aside and motioned for him to come in.

"Second door on the right," she told him "I'm going out for a bit but if you hurt her I will hunt you down."

Lou waited until Lindsey had left before he went to talk to Catherine, walking up to her door he knocked once and entered.

"Lindsey, I want to be left alone for a bit." Lou could hear the break in Catherine's voice as she tried not to break down in front of who she thought was her daughter.

He made his way over to her bed, placed his hand on her arm.

"I love you too," he whispered, Catherine spun around to face him.

Lindsey arrived home an hour later, she headed straight upstairs to check on her mom. For the second time that day Lindsey experienced something she wished she could block form her mind. In her thoughtful state she had missed the telltale noises coming from her moms room.

Her mom and Lou were tangled up together in bed, moaning and panting each others name, the blankets barely covering their naked bodies.

"I guess more pancakes are in order," she whispered leaving the room quietly so they didn't know she had caught them.

Smiling she headed back downstairs, jamming her headphones in her ears so she didn't have to listen to the increasing noises. She was happy her mom and this guy had sorted out whatever it was that had happened, she wanted her mom to be happy and this guy seemed to make that happen.

She just didn't need to witness him making her happy!

**Thanks for reading : )**

**Keep an eye out for updates on Occupational Paradise and more one shots from me!**


End file.
